WO 2012/028981 A1 discloses management in a Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) installation, wherein a management unit comprises a plurality of ports to which different external device can be connected and is adapted for controlling the power delivered to the respective ports.
CN 102 664 741 A discloses a cascading arrangement in the context of Power-over-Ethernet, wherein a powered device (PD) connected to a power sourcing equipment (PSE) in turn functions as a PSE for further PDs.
WO 2013/062567 A1 relates to determining whether power is supplied at a power level to a network powered device. A network connector can be used to provide power and communications to the network powered device. The network powered device can represent itself to power sourcing equipment as a device using power at the power level. An indicator indicates whether power is supplied at the power level.
US 2006/0226712 A1 discloses a power converter capable of providing a range of DC voltages to external devices and a method of providing of a range of DC power. The power converter comprises a supply circuit for receiving a request for DC power and for providing the requested DC power. In one embodiment, a splitter may be connected to and communicate with a source in correspondence to such external device, wherein the splitter then uses the power from the source to supply multiple devices.